


The Ben 10 Alien Smut

by HowlsMoon



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 19:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16125257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsMoon/pseuds/HowlsMoon
Summary: Warning contains xenophilia don’t like don’t read No plot development no character development just pure smut





	The Ben 10 Alien Smut

Dana was walking on a beach enjoying the night twilight moon when suddenly she felt she was being watched.

Ben was busy trying to get Kai Ester and Julie off of his case. They wouldn’t leave him the hell alone.

Water hazard was just poking his head out of the ocean to get a better look at the beautiful woman in front of him.

Delilah was running away from some plumbers who were after her when she bumped into a guy.

Dana looked and saw a head poking up out of the water. She screamed and was now running away.

Ben said oof and he looked down at the pretty young lady in front of him. He helped her up asking if she was ok.

Water Hazard quickly jumped out of the water and took off after her. "Wait, I mean you no harm."

Delilah nods as she looks up showing that she wasn't exactly human.

Dana turned and stopped gazing into his eyes. She blushed beet red and introduced herself.

Ben nodded smiling at her and kept an arm around her and then growled when he saw the plumbers.

Water Hazard smiled and kissed her hand. "My name is Water Hazard, beautiful."

Delilah hid behind Ben as the plumbers as for the escape experiment back.

Dana blushed a light shade of pink at that and nodded. She gazed up into his eyes.

Ben growled and shook his head no. He transformed into an alien and fought the plumbers.

 

Water Hazard looked into her eyes before kissing her.

Delilah watched as she slowly started backing away trying to escape.

Dana’s eyes widened and she moaned into the kiss kissing him back.

Once Ben knocked them out he ran after her and grabbed her taking her to his house.

Water Hazard picked her up breaking the kiss. "Where do you live?"

Delilah screamed as she smacked his back. "STOP, DON'T HURT ME, I'LL BE GOOD."

Dana squeaked and she pointed right by the beach over there.

“Please calm down ok? I promise I’m not going to hurt you! I just want to protect you is all!”

Water Hazard carried her home while kissing her deeply.

"No That is what the plumbers told me, but I have been beaten and experimented on since I trusted them." She says as she turns into a liquid and gets away from him.

Dana mewled into the kiss. She didn’t know him but he sure was hot.

“Please come back! I’m not gonna hurt you I swear! Haven’t you heard of me? I’m Ben Tennyson!”

He kept kissing her as he enter her house and begin trying to remove her clothes.

"They said you would kill a creature like me...they also say you were half alien?"

Dana got naked for him and took off all of her clothes and didn’t wear bras. She kissed him back whimpering.

“Technically I’m 100% full blooded human actually but I can transform into different types of aliens,” Ben explained.  
“And I would never kill you!”

Water Hazard rubbed her breasts lightly. "I'm not going to hurt you." He whispers kissing her.

"How can I trust you." She says turning back to normal a few feet away from him.

Dana groaned and let out some more moans as she moaned wantonly.

Ben walked over to her and hugged her really close to him into a bear hug rubbing her back.

Water harzard carried her up to her room and laid her on the bed. His hand rubbing between her legs.

Delilah tensed and flinched before relaxing.

Dana mewled and whimpered out cutely and softly shivering in pleasure.  
“Wh-Why me?”

Ben then laid her down on his bed after he brought her to his room and he kissed her gently on her lips.

"Because you are the most beautiful human I laid my eyes on." He says rubbing more.

Delilah flinched but then started kissing him back.

Dana blushed and whimpered out some more rubbing his shoulders.

Ben deepened the kiss as passionately and roughly as he could rubbing her hips.

Water Hazard slid a finger inside her pussy and begin rubbing.

"Stop, Stop." Delilah says pushing him away

“Ahh Water Hazard please!” Dana moaned and mewled as she arched her back.

Ben sighed and wondered what was wrong. He looked at her sadly as he pouted.

"Please, what?" He teases as he rubs more.

"Its just, I've been experimented on so I'm very fertile."

“Please start with my neck please!” Dana whimpered and begged him.

Ben nodded and he stroked her cheeks reassuring her it was gonna be ok and that he was gonna use a condom.

Water hazard nodded as he kissed her neck while rubbing her more.

Delilah nodded ok and shy moved closer to kiss him.

 

Dana moaned softly as she also rubbed his shoulders.

Ben nipped and nibbled her neck making hickeys.

Water hazard slid a finger inside her while nipping at her neck.

Delilah moan as she tilted her head giving him more of her neck.

Dana arched her back as she moaned out his name.

Ben went down and sucked love bites across her shoulders.

Water hazard moved his fingers around stretching her.

Delilah moan arching her back.

Dana squeaked and moaned out in lust.

Ben then sucked on a nipple while he tweaked the other.

Water hazard removed his fingers as he pushed his member inside her.

Delilah moaned as she Spread her legs. "Ben I need more."

Dana whimpered and cried out in pain as she cried.

Ben nodded and made that nipple harden then switched nipples.

Water hazard kissed her trying to ease her pain.

"Mmmm Ben I need you inside me."

 

Dana then started moaning in pleasure.

Ben made that nipple harden too then entered her.

Water hazard begins moving faster and harder while kissing her deeply.

Delilah moan in pleasure.

Dana arched her back as she scratched his shoulders mewling.

Ben grinded his hips against her as he slapped his hips into hers.

Water hazard let out a growl and moved faster than humanly possible.

Delilah lets out a moan as she kisses Ben.

 

Dana screamed his name out in pleasure as she arched her back and scratched his shoulders.

Ben went further and further deeper in into her grunting as he gripped onto her hips for support and something to grab onto.


End file.
